powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Sentai Boukenger
GoGo Sentai Boukenger, 轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー,GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā, translated as Rumbling Squadron Boukenger is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. The series is produced by Toei, and is the 30th installment in their Super Sentai series. It premiered on February 19, 2006 at 7:30 AM on TV Asahi. Footage from this show is being used for the 2007 installment of Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. Plot Powerful relics known as Precious have started to appear throughout the world. However, the various Negative Syndicates wish to take the Precious for themselves and utilize them for evil means. To make sure that the Precious doesn't fall into the hands of the Negative Syndicates, the Search Guard Successor Foundation or SGS, has developed its own special operations team, the Boukengers, Who do battle and collect the dangerous Precious. Characters Search Guard Successor Foundation Boukengers "The Fiery Adventurer~BoukenRed!" "The Fast Adventurer~BoukenBlack!" "The High-Up Adventurer~BoukenBlue!" "The Strong Adventurer~BoukenYellow!" "The Deep Adventurer~BoukenPink!" "The Dazzling Adventurer~BoukenSilver!" "Endless adventureous spirits! GoGo Sentai Boukenger!" * Satoru Akashi / BoukenRed (played by Mitsuomi Takahashi) * Masumi Inou / BoukenBlack (played by Yasuka Saitou) * Souta Mogami / BoukenBlue (played by Masashi Mikami) * Natsuki Mamiya / BoukenYellow (played by Chise Nakamura) * Sakura Nishihori / BoukenPink (played by Haruka Suenaga) * Eiji Takaoka / BoukenSilver (17-49) (played by Masayuki Deai) Other Heroes *Golden Sword/DaiKenjin Zubaan (voiced by Hideyuki Hori) (29-49) "Zubaan!" SGS Members *Mister Voice *Morio Makino Arsenal *Accellulars *GoGo Changer *Survi-Buster Sniper Mode **Survi-Busters/Survi-Blades **Scope Shots *Bouken Arms: **Bouken Bo/Javelin **Radial Hammer **Blow Knuckle **Bucket Scoopers **Hydro Shooter **Sagasniper/Sagaspear/Sagasu Mode *Accel Tector *Dual Crusher **Mixer Head **Drill Head GoGo Vehicles *Ultimate DaiBouken **DaiBouken ***1. GoGo Dump ***2. GoGo Formula ***3. GoGo Gyro ***4. GoGo Dozer ***5. GoGo Marine **DaiTanken ***6. GoGo Drill ***7. GoGo Shovel ***8. GoGo Mixer ***9. GoGo Crane ***10. GoGo Jet *SirenBuilder **11. GoGo Fire **12. GoGo Aider **13. GoGo Police *GoGo Voyager/(Burning Legend) DaiVoyager **14. GoGo Commander **15. GoGo Carrier **16. GoGo Fighter **17. GoGo Attacker **18. GoGo Roader Other combinations *Super DaiBouken *Voyager DaiBouken Allies *Kyoko *Shirou Masaki *Phantom Thief Selene *Ragi/Wicked Dragon Ragi (15-16) *Magi *Kando Takaoka *Kei *Yuji Toba *Akutagami (25) *Kouichi Akashi (Movie) *Professor Hanzou Igarashi (29) *Kousuke Shimada *Taro *Miyu *Eve *AkaRed (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) "The Combination of the Red Spirits~AkaRed!" *Veteran Sentai Warriors (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) **Nanami Nono / HurricaneBlue **Asuka / AbareBlack **Tekkan Aira / DekaBreak **Tsubasa Ozu / MagiYellow **Hikaru / MagiShine Negative Syndicates Negative Syndicate is a term SGS uses to label various groups or individuals who seek Precious for nefarious ends. It is their oficial moniker for villains. The Gordom Civilization *Gajadom (49) **Arch Priest Gajah (played by Hiroo Otaka) **Heart of Gordom (1, 48-49) **3 Gordom Engines *Karths *Gordom Minions: **Giant God Gordom (1, 49) **Mogari (6) **Remodeled Mystical Beast Gordram (30) **Desperado (voiced by ''Katsumi Shiono) (47-49) The Jaryuu Tribe *King Ryuuwon (played by Junpei Morita) (2-47) **Ryuuwon's Helmet (2-47) *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu (voiced by Tamotsu Nishiwaki) *Great Evil Dragons: **Great Evil Dragon Dold (1-2) **Great Evil Dragon Zard (10-11) **Great Evil Dragon Girad (10-11) **Great Evil Dragon Zorads (16, 33) **Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (33-34) *Wicked Dragons: **Wicked Dragon Dryken (7, 24) **Wicked Dragon Lindom (13) **Wicked Dragon Naga (15-16) **Wicked Dragon Talong (27) **Wicked Dragon Dembey (37) **Wicked Dragon Tagargin (45) Dark Shadow *Gekkou of Illusions/Demon Bird (voiced by Banjo Ginga) (3-49) *Yaiba of Darkness (voiced by ''Takaya Kuroda) (3-46) *Super Shizuka of the Wind (38) **Shizuka of the Wind (played by Mami Yamasaki) (3-49) **Rainbow Cloth (38) *Tsukumogami: **Jougami (3, 24, Movie) **Takumigami (Biopanzer) (5, Movie) **Kawazugami (9, Movie) **Kanadegami (12, 24, Movie) **Nendogami (14, 24, Movie) **Zukangami (22, 24) **Shirubegami (32) **Mamorigami (35) The Ashu *The Questers (17-42): **Furious Demon God Quester Gai (voiced by Kenta Miyake) "Furious Demon God~Quester Gai!" ***Furious Demon God Gai ***Gordom Engine **Grand Beast Quester Rei (voiced by Chihiro Suzuki) "Grand Beast~Quester Rei!" ***Grand Beast Rei ***Gordom Engine *Other Ashu: **Hyouga (voiced by Kenji Hamada) (17) **Ouga (voiced by Kazuki Yao) (40-42) ***Copy Boukenger (40) *Quester Robos: **Giant Robo Gadadom (20) **Quester Robo Turbo (23) **Quester Robo Elite (28) **Quester Robo Cannon (Movie) **Quester Robo Blaze (31) **Quester Robo Radial (36) **Homunculus Quester Jet Over (41-42) ***Quester Jet Over (41) ***Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus (41) ****Mercurius Vessel (41-42) ****Caduceus Staff (41) ****Philosopher's Herb (41) ****Paracelsus' Mercury (41) Precious Creatures *Madness Weather (4) *Vril/VrilBlue/VrilDaiBouken/VrilMasumi (8) *Glass Slipper/Prince (26) *Lemurian Mystical Beast (29) *Golem (43) Other Villains *Muse/Hyde Gene/Giant Dragon Shaped Spaceship Stringross (Movie) *Time Demon Chronos (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) Precious *Gordom Precious (1, 48-49) **Brain of Gordom (2, 48) *Blades of the Three Kingdoms Leadership (3, 47) *Imperial Pearl (5, 23) *Kubi (6) *Scale of the Salamander (7) *Picture Album (Manuscript) of Leon Giordana (11) *Pipes of Hamelin (12) *Treasures of Princess Kaguya (13) *Steel of the Heavenly Mine (14) *Aqua Crystal (16) *Hundred-Demons Mirror (17) *Soldier's Yumi (18) *Lightning Cannon (20) *Uchide's Mallet (21) *Solomon's Ring (22) *Hatsune Drum (24) *Fruit of Wisdom (25) *Feng-Shui Compass Board "Dragon Eye" (27) *Legendary Armor (28) *Lemurian Precious (29-49) **Egg of Lemuria (29-30, 47) **Sun of Lemuria (33-34) *Flame of the Ruined Country (31) *Ship of the Sky (32) *God's Head (35) *Mountain Crushing Kanabo (36) *Jewel of Prosperity (37) *Prometheus' Stone (39) *MagiLamp (Buster) (Magiranger 19-49, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Demon Bird's Magic Jewel (44) *Three Headed Dragon of Darkness (45-46) *Pandora's Box (47) *The Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong (49) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Earth Technology